Mi Historia Hecha de Mentiras
by Media Noche New
Summary: Bella es la única sobreviviente del accidente que mato a su familia, ahora huye de Aro Vulturi. a creado una nueva vida lejos de Italia. Edward y su familia llegan a una nueva ciudad donde conocen a Bella, el se a planteado el saber que es lo que esconde. será difícil pero no imposible... Bella deberá aprender que siempre existen personas dispuestas a ayudar...
1. Recuerdos y llegada

BELLA.

"_Bella Swan murió, al igual que su mejor amigo Romano, sus padres René y Charles Swan y su mejor amiga, Ángela y Ben, su prometido. _

_Todo murió ese día, ese maldito día; que el "amigo" de su padre, Aro Vulturín. Los invito a unas vacaciones en su casa, se irían en el jet privado de Aro, ya todos estaban en el avión excepto bella ya que se había quedado en el baño, cuando salió de ahí ya era tarde el jet ya había despegado; estaba en la ventana viendo el avión y en ese mismo instante exploto…"_

_Porque_ pensé cuando oí el sonido de un coche por fin había conseguido escribir mi historia sin llorar pero la paz que hay en esta calle se interrumpió un poco por los nuevos vecinos. Yo me encontraban en el balcón de mi habitación levante la vista de mi cuaderno y pude ver que en la casa de alado, se estaciono un camión de mudanza al igual que una camioneta negra, de ahí bajaron cinco personas: una mujer pequeña de pelo color caramelo, muy hermosa, un hombre alto de cabello rubio, quien abrazo por los hombros a la mujer. también tres chicos: una chica pequeña de pelo corto y color negro azabache, un hombre alto y musculoso que al igual que ella tenía el pelo negro levemente rizado, y por ultimo otro hombre también musculoso pero no tanto como el anterior su pelo despeinado y color cobrizo "_una familia "_ pensé.

levante la vista de la familia y contemple la sierra este lugar lo elegí por la paz que tenia y porque no podía estar en mi antigua casa corriendo el peligro que me encontraran además no soportaría estar en el lugar donde pase tantos bellos momentos.

Sentí que alguien me observaba baje la vista y pude ver quela familia me veía sonrientes, también que se les habían unido dos personas más un chico alto y rubio y una chica un poco más baja que él y rubia también se parecían tal vez eran hermanos. Esperaban una respuesta mía pero no sonrió desde ese día, en ese momento sentí algo entre mis piernas y supe que era momento de alimentar a tara, mi perrita y mi única compañera, me levante y entre a la casa para alimentarla.

Después de eso volví al balcón levante mi cuaderno y mi pluma, la que mi padre me regalo cuando le dije que estudiaría literatura y contaría su historia con mi madre. Pero no encontré la pluma observe hacia abajo y la vi en el patio de los vecinos ya que mi balcón daba hacia ese lugar.

Ya no puedo entrar como si nada así que tendré que ir y pedir mi pluma ¡genial_ mi intento de no hablar con nadie da frutos_!, pensé con sarcasmo

En fin salí de mi casa sin antes llevar las llaves de mi casa. Llame a la puerta y me abrió la mujer de cabello caramelo que identifique como la mamá de los chicos

-am… hola eh… solo quería saber si me podría dejar pasar a su patio trasero es que se me callo mi pluma y la quiero recuperar

-hola querida, claro pasa– me indico con la mano

-gracias– pase directo a la cocina no necesite que me guiara yo conocía esa casa de principio a fin.

-ya habías estado aquí– pregunto un poco dudosa la señora

-si señora.

-no me digas señora, llámame Esme, querida- solo me limite a asentir.

-que hermosa pluma- dijo cuándo observo que la recogí del pasto

-gracias, fue un regalo por eso la cuido como se fuera mi vida– en parte así era, mi padre la mando a grabar y es de color azul metálico las letras son plateadas que forman el hermoso mensaje de mi padre para mi

"_QUE CADA PALABRA QUE ESCRIBAS TE LLEVE AL ÉXITO TU ERES MUY CAPAS DE HACER QUE TODO SE VUELVA MEJOR… APORVECHA TU DON HIJA "_

_-_tiene algo grabado verdad–pregunto Esme mientras entrabamos de nuevo a su casa

-sí, este bolígrafo me lo obsequio mi padre y le mando a grabar un mensaje solo para mí–baje la mirada ala pluma. Pero ya era momento de irme no puedo seguir relacionarme con más gente– bueno, gracias por dejarme entrar a su casa

-de nada cariño, te puedo preguntar algo.

-am… si

-¿tú sabes quién decoro la casa? – ha era eso

-sí, yo decore la casa, pero si desea cambiarlo está bien.-ya que no tenía nada que hacer le pedí permiso al encargado y gustoso me lo concedió para así tomarle fotos y ponerlas en la página de la empresa que vende las casa y se vendiera rápido.

-la verdad es que me encanto el diseño hiciste un buen trabajo y quisiera conservar la casa así, si no te importa.

-para nada, bueno me voy

-querida porque no te quedas a cenar con nosotros

-sería un honor pero ya tengo lista mi cena, pero en otra ocasión tal vez– no quería ser tan directa con Esme, ella me inspira mucha confianza.

-ok, pero cuando quieras venir eres bienvenida

-gracias Esme, ya me voy– camine directo a la salida.

A penas abrí la puerta me tope con una chica un poco más baja que yo, llevaba un vestido casual color rosa con estampado, su pelo era corto levantado en puntas de color negro, me sonrió, con ella se encontraba un chico más alto que nosotras dos, de cabellos cobrizos alborotados; llevaba una camisa azul de mangas largas ya que estábamos a principios del otoño y algunos días empezaba hacer un poco de frio a causa de las lluvias que de vez en cuando había aquí en Monterrey, el también me sonrió, pero yo no pude corresponderles.

Como ya dije antes desde ese día que ya no lo más, es más no tengo expresión alguna en mi rostro.

-hola mi nombre es Alice y el es mi hermano Edward, tus nuevos vecinos– me dijo muy sonriente

-hola mucho gusto, me tengo que ir, si me permiten.

-claro– contestaron los dos.

Se hicieron a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar, llegue a mi casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto no sin antes llevarme conmigo la cena. Salí al balcón y me senté en la mesa de jardín que coloque, mire hacia al frente pude ver que la luz de una de las recamaras estaba prendida, esa en especial la había decorado para un hombre ya que era la que más me gustaba y me recordaba a Romano. En eso vi a ese chico Edward entrando.


	2. Llamada de Italia

Seguí escribiendo mientras la noche llegaba junto con el vacio en el que se avía convertido mi vida, en estos momentos desearía a ver subido a ese, maldito avión y morir con ellos mi familia la única que eh tenido.

Después de unas horas que me parecieron minutos a pague la luz del balcón y entre a mi habitación eche un vistazo al reloj y supe que era muy tarde 2:00am, espero que a Edward no le dificultará dormir por mi culpa, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a tener vecinos desde hace 2 años y medio de vivir prácticamente desaislada ya que los únicos vecinos que tenía antes de los Cullen, era una dulce pareja de ancianos los señores Longoria a ellos aparte de jake era a los únicos que les confié mi secreto por el cual vivo atemorizada. Me metí a mi cama para descansar después de un día tan deprimente como cualquier otro.

A la mañana me desperté un poco tarde a las 10:35am, me levante y fui directo al baño para lavarme los dientes y bañarme, después baje a desayunar y por supuesto alimentar a tara.

Salí al jardín de la parte delantera para regarlo, estando ahí me encontré con el hombre rubio que abrazo a Esme supuse que era su esposo y me sonrió en forma de saludo yo solo pude asentir.

Entre a mi casa y fui a prepararme el almuerzo- comida, mientras lo preparaba recibí una llamada de Italia.

-¿Hola?

-Hola señorita, habla Nessi su secretaria

-así que pasa Nessi

-pues vera convocaron a una junta urgente al parecer ay problemas con unos distribuidores y es indispensable su presencia

-ok. Me puedes preparar el avión privado y me llamas para lo de la hora de salida

-OK, en unos momentos le llamo de nuevo.

Después de la llamada de Ness me puse a preparar mis maletas que solo eran dos ya que no pensaba quedarme por mucho tiempo por allá. Solo habían un pequeño problema no podía llevar a tara con migo y otro espero un paquete muy importante.

En estos días así que necesito que alguien esté en mi casa unos días mientras yo estoy de viaje y tenía a la persona perfecta para eso, solo esperaba que no estuviera ocupado.

-hola bells

-am… hola Jake

-como estas

-bien am… me preguntaba si…si me podías hacer un favor muy, pero muy grande.

-claro bella ¿de qué se trata?

-pues veras tengo que salir de viaje y me preguntaba si podías quedarte en mi casa unos días mientras yo regreso

-¡ay! bella. Lo siento pero no puedo, esta semana tengo la exposición de las nuevas casas, en verdad me gustaría ayudarte

-ok, te entiendo jake

-tal vez te consiga a alguien que te ayude

-en verdad te lo agradecería mucho, pero ya sabes que…

-si bella, ya se no te preocupes ellos no te encontraran

-ok bueno te dejo la llave en donde siempre, te dejo ya es hora que me valla

-ok que tengas un muy buen viaje

-ojala jake, ojala

Y corte la llamada, recogí mis maletas y me subí a mi auto conduje directo al aeropuerto.

Solo espere unos minutos que el avión estuviera listo para despegar.

Durante todo el viaje dormí pero no como a mí me gustaría ya que siempre que regresaba a Italia regresaban mis pesadillas de aquel día en el que Aro acabo con la vida de mi familia. Gracias a dios la azafata me despertó puesto que ya aviamos llegado.

Lo único que me preocupaba era quien se encargaría de mi casa solo esperaba que fuera alguien de confianza y no unos de los hombre de Aro, ya que se ha propuesto destruirme y acabar con migo, ya que ese día no lo logro. Espero que no me encuentre aquí si no ahora tal vez si será mi fin…


	3. Edward y la Señorita Swan

EDWARD.

Estaba plácidamente dormido soñando que estaba en un lugar muy parecido a un barrio de la época de la colonia, estaba completamente solo a excepción de una figura que muy apenas se notaba por las alambradas. Me acerque más a esa figura y pude ver que era una mujer ya que el viento hacia que su cabello se moviera, me acerque, estire mi mano para tocarle el hombro….

-Edward ya es hora levántate dormilón– la vocecilla de mi querida (no tese el sarcasmo) hermanita me despertó-ya Edward que tengo que ver a jazz no aguanto un día más- seguía tratando de levantarme mientras rebotaba en la cama.

-ya, ya voy pero deja de saltar ¿quieres?

-pero levántate si no vendrá Emmett y no será amable como yo, eh.

-sí, si, ya voy, ya voy- dije mientras me levantaba para ir al baño, y metí a la ducha.

-que buen niño eres Eddy, te deje la ropa lista en tu cama apúrate hermanito.

Y esa era mi hermanita querida Alice a quien no le importa mis sueños cuando su novio Jasper esta fueras; como en este momento, que él y su hermana gemela Rosalie novia de Emmett están en México pasaron sus vacaciones allá y nosotros nos mudamos para allá, al igual que ellos.

Me termine de bañar y me puse lo que Alice me dejo en unos jeans azules, una camisa manga larga color azul y una chaqueta negra, ya que aquí en forks hacia mucho frio, baje a la sala donde se encontraba Emmett recostado en un sofá durmiendo, Alice en otro sentada y rebotando de lo ansiosa que estaba por ver a su jazz, mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y mi padre estaba con ella viendo las noticias por si había mucho tráfico en la caseta Estados Unidos-México.

-hola mama, pá.

-hola hijo, como amaneciste- me contesto mi madre.

-bien y ustedes.

-muy bien hijo, listo para partir- pregunto mi padre

-si ya estoy listo.

Después de esa pequeña conversación desayunamos y nos subimos a la camioneta de mi padre para irnos todos juntos.

Partimos a las 5:30 a. m para llegar a la hora de la cena a nuestra casa, en fin, todo el camino me la pase dormido o viendo por la ventana ya que mi madre no quiso viajar por avión ¿Por qué? No sé, solo me desperté cuando me tocaba manejar a mí. Cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa eran las 8:30 pm; primero bajaron mis padres y luego nosotros, la verdad la casa hermosa grande y blanca de tres pisos, como las otras dos que estaban en esa calle. Unos minutos después de nuestra arribada llegaron los hale, en el auto de Rosalie.

- hola chico, como han estado- pregunto Esme con amabilidad.

-bien Esme y como estuvo su viaje–le pregunto jazz

-muy bien. Gracias

-miren tenemos vecina de nuestra edad chicos– nos dijo Alice y seguimos su mirada hasta encontrarnos con una chica de cabellos castaños y piel blanca, estaba en el balcón de la que parecía ser su habitación. Primero pensé que nos miraba pero no ella miraba asía el horizonte; cuando vimos que bajo la mirada y entramos en su campo de visión le sonreímos como saludo pero solo logro hacer una mueca no se si no le gustan los vecinos o estaba muy triste como para sonreír ya que no mostraba ninguna expresión unos minutos después se levanto y entro a la hermosa casa que ella habitaba

-ah ¡qué le pasa a esa chica ni siquiera nos conoce ya nos hace gestos!

-Rosalie, no hables así no sabes si no nos vio o algo, no juzgues antes de saber querida– Esme le reprimió amablemente

-lo siento tienes razón

-bueno, bueno entremos que se hace tarde– Alice cambio de tema–ya quiero ver mi habitación– entro dando alegres saltito

-oh… mamá no sabía que habías decorado la casa tan… bien- le alago Emmett.

-no, hijo yo no fui- le contesto Esme a lo que todos nos sorprendimos entonces ¿Quién había decorado la casa?

-¿entonces quien fue?- pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

-no sé, pero quien lo hizo, hizo un gran trabajo- comento Alice– vamos chicos elijamos nuestra habitaciones.

Después de eso subimos a la segunda planta, pero ninguna habitación me gusto, en cambio a mis hermanos sí; yo subí al tercer piso y de lado izquierdo encontré una habitación que me encanto estaba decorada muy varonilmente y daba hacia la habitación de nuestra vecina, bueno la habitación era de color azul con blanco y detalles en la pared de color negro tenia de todo. Un ordenador, una plasma y por supuesto la cama. Tenía mucho de un joven como si estuviera hecha para mi, muchas de las cosas como música y libros eran de mi gusto, en definitivo esta sería mi habitación.

-Edward, hijo puedes ir al súper a comprar unas cosas para la cena, por favor– me pregunto Esme después de que bajara de mi nueva habitación.

-claro- encogí los hombros- iré en la camioneta

-Ed., voy contigo ¿sí?- pregunto Alice con voz de niñita

-sí, vamos

Y salimos de la casa, nos tardamos como una hora en el súper. Llegamos a la casa, estaba a punto de tocar, cuando se abrió la puerta y me lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a nuestra vecina en la casa y ya que pude ver la mejor me di cuenta que tenía unos ojos color chocolate grandes y expresivos que por un momento me vi perdido en la tristeza y desconsuelo que emitían. Sus cabellos caían en cascada por su espalda y era de un extraño color castaño oscuro con matices de colores donde predominaba él rojizo, llevaba unos pantalones casuales y una blusa negra con letras en azul. Su piel era tan blanca y cremosa, me sorprendió que el blanco de su piel fuera como el de nosotros. Aunque lo que más llamo mi atención fue su rostro con rasgos finos y hermosos.

-hola mi nombre es Alice y el es mi hermano Edward, tus nuevos vecinos – la saludo muy sonriente mi hermana

-hola mucho gusto, me tengo que ir, si me permiten–aunque no tenia sentimiento alguno, su voz me pareció la más hermosa que eh escuchado

– Claro –contestamos los dos, aunque debo admitir que su actitud era muy rara.

Pero juro que descubriré que es lo que la así y haré lo mas que pueda por verla sonreír y nunca más triste, como se ve ahora triste e indiferente

Entramos hasta la cocina. Donde se encontraba nuestra madre, para dejar las bolsas de lo que compremos en la isla, Esme ya estaba acabando de preparar la cena.

-má, quien era la chica que acaba de salir–pregunto curiosa Alice.

-ah, era la chica que vimos en el balcón de la casa de al lado es nuestra vecina- contesto Esme mientras metía la comida en el horno

-¡enserio! Y como se llama.

-eh… pues no me lo dijo.

-¡que!, ahí mamá como no se te ocurrió preguntarle.

-pues tenía prisa, ni se quiso quedar a cenar con nosotros –oh, qué mal me hubiera gustado tratarla más.

-y por qué no quiso má –pregunte curioso, tal vez tenia visita o algo así

-pues dijo que ya tenía lista su cena, pero dijo que tal vez en otra ocasión, con mucho gusto se quedaba.

-que bueno, se que ella y yo seremos grandes amigas.

-okey, bueno vayan a lavar las manos para cenar y avisen a su padre y a Emmett

Subimos a la planta alta, yo avise a mi padre que estaba en el estudio y Alice a Emmett; bajamos todos juntos y nos acomodamos en el comedor de vidrio.

La cena estuvo estupenda la verdad Esme cocina exquisito, el postre también estuvo muy rico.

-y Esme, ya sabes quién decoro la casa y la mantuvo tan en buen– pregunto mi padre. La verdad todos nos preguntábamos lo mismo.

-¡oh! Si ya sé quien la decoro, pues fue nuestra vecina la que vimos en el balcón cuando llegamos – que, ¡oh! Sí que es muy buena y tiene un gusto excelente

-enserio má ¡oh!, tengo que ir a verla y preguntarle en que se inspiro para el diseño de mi recamara, porque les tengo que decir que esta hermosa exactamente la habitación que cualquier chica desea–dijo Alice muy emocionada

-mi habitación también la decoro muy bien me fascino, pareciera que sabía que yo viviría aquí –comento Emmett mientras se llevaba un bocado de su postre a la boca.

-si lo sé es muy buena, pero Alice mejor espera hasta mañana tal vez este ocupada o ya está descansando –le dijo Esme

-okey, okey mañana la visito ¡ah! La invitare de compras tal vez tenga algún proyecto de remodelación y le pueda ayudar o algo así, eso sería genial– Alice hablaba sin respirar, esta duende no sé de dónde sacaba tantas energías. Pobre Jasper, no me gustaría ser el.

-bueno me voy a dormir, los veo mañana familia –solo recibí un coro de puros "buenas noches".

Y subí las escaleras; en toda la cena ni hable ya que estaba tan distraído pensando en la misteriosa chica de al lado.

Entre a mi cuarto la ventana del balcón estaba abierta y me senté en el lado izquierdo de la cama, de donde podía ver a la vecina sentada en una mesa de jardín que estaba en su balcón como en la tarde, ella nunca levanto la mirada.

Me fui al baño a cambiarme por mi pijama y me acosté de lado izquierdo, de donde pude segur viendo a mi vecina que no se había parado de su lugar. Se podía ver gracias a la luz de su balcón, que estaba mirando un cuaderno tal vez estaba escribiendo. Y así me la pase hasta que perdí el conocimiento a causa del sueño.

Al día siguiente Salí en la camioneta de mi padre ya que aun no eh comprado un auto, Salí a ver la ciudad y pase a un Starbucks por un café. Cuando llegue a casa ya era la hora de la comida, entre y vi a mis padres en la sala charlando con un hombre musculoso, tal vez igual que Emmett. De piel rojiza y cabello corto de color negro, me dirigí hacia ellos para saludarlos.

-hola.

-hola hijo, mira te presento al señor Black- le tendí la mano en modo de saludo al hombre musculoso –él fue quien nos vendió la casa

-hola mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen –me presente

-el gusto el mío Edward –dijo regresando el saludo

-entonces puedo contar con su ayuda. Le pregunto Jacob a mi madre.

-sobre que, si puedo saber –les cuestione con verdadero interés.

-¡ah¡ es que la señorita Swan, nuestra vecina, tendrá que salir de viaje por cosas de su trabajo y quiere que alguien se quede en su casa –me informo mi padre y de inmediato en mi mente surco una idea

-si gustan, yo con mucho gusto podría ayudar– oh si esta sería mi oportunidad para acércame a ella.

-eso sería genial, solo la señorita Swan tiene una regla muy simple-espero un momento luego continuo – no puede entrar nadie a la casa a excepción de ti y las personas que dejaran en su casa.

No importa lo que tenga que hacer pero sabré que es lo que esconde esa chica la "Señorita Swan "


	4. La casa de Swan

Edward

-Bueno me retiro que tengo que ir a mi trabajo- se despidió Jacob después de un rato en el que me explico todo lo que tendría que hacer en la casa de la "señorita Swan" y me entrego las llaves de la casa.

Aun no entendía por qué tantas medidas de seguridad ni que la estuviera persiguiendo la CIA.

Subí a mi habitación para darme una larga y relajante ducha, aun no me acostumbro a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama con una toalla sacando mi cabello, mirando asía el balcón de Swan. Estaba cerrado y ella no estaba a fuera como ayer así que supuse que ya se había ido, Jacob me entrego el juego de llaves de la casa y me pidió que entrara por la puerta que conecta nuestros patios traseros.

Decidí no pensar más en eso, así que me acosté y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

La alarma de mi celular sonó a las 8:00 am exactamente, me levante deprisa me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi armario.

Ya estando listo baje para tomar mi desayuno e ir a casa de la Srta. Swan.

En la cocina solo estaba mis padres, se me hizo raro no ver a Emmett aquí si siempre es de los primeros en despertarse para alcanzar más comida, según él, me fije en el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina y vi que eran las ocho y media así que supuse que ya había salido con su novia Rosalie.

Salude a mis padres y me puse a desayunar en silencio, cuando estaba por terminar Alice entro dando saltitos alegremente. Inconscientemente me saco una sonrisa, me agradaba que mi hermana fuera muy alegre. Levante mis plato y lo lave; me despedí de mi madre y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la cocina que da al patio trasero sentí como una pequeña mano me detenía del brazo, al girarme pude ver que se trataba de la pequeña Alice.

-a dónde vas Eddy.

-Alice, no me digas Eddy y adónde voy no te puedo llevar, pero si te puedo decir.- dije con una sonrisa, ya me imaginaba lo que aria cuando se enterara.

-bueno, dime a dónde vas tan misteriosito.

-no ando misterioso, solo iré a cuidar la casa de nuestra vecina y a su perrita.

Dije como si nada, pero no puede reprimir la sonrisa que deseaba salir cuando vi la cara de Alice, sin más que decirle la deje parada en medio de la cocina y Salí, abrí la puerta que conectaba nuestros patios. Entre a su patio y pude ver a su perrita corriendo por el pasto, es de raza pequeña; blanca con café cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se acerco a mí y me olfateó los converse que llevaba, me incline para acariciarla y ella se dejo así que no habría ningún problema. Jacob ya me había dicho que tara, a si se llama la perrita, era muy tranquila y amigable, pero le encanta que la acaricien y gruñe si la cargas, pero no muerde.

Me levante de pronto ya que escuche la puerta, abrirse, me gire para encontrarme con alice.

-duende que haces aquí.

-Eddy. Vengo hacerte compañía no quiero que estés solito en una casa tan grande y vacía.- dijo con voz suave, no le creí no pio.

-aja, desde cuando tan preocupada por mí, y cómo demonios sabes que la casa está sola.

-me lo dijo mama- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- ahora por qué no entramos.

-no Alice, no puedes entrar me dijeron que nadie además de mi puede entrar, así que mejor vete con tu jazz.

Dije cortante me gire y camine directo a la puerta que daba a la cocina de la casa de la Srta. Swan. Saque la llaves de mi pantalón y estaba a punto de introducir la llave en la cerradura cuando una pequeña pero rápida mano me las arrebato y abrió la puerta.

Alice entro como si nada a la casa, no sabía que aria con ella aquí pero trataría de mantenerla quieta, ya que si intento que se vaya se pondrá terca y nunca se irá…

- Alice, no corras podrías… ¡Alice!...

* * *

**Me tarde lo se y lo siento... bueno los días de actualización son los miércoles, pero en caso de que se me compliqué serán los viernes en la noche... bueno nos leemos pronto..**

**besos.**

**atte. Muser*Twilighter***


End file.
